


It's the most wonderfull time of the year

by Sr_Lapin



Series: TimKon Week 2017 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily needs more girls, Day 1 Fathers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, TimKon Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sr_Lapin/pseuds/Sr_Lapin
Summary: TimKon Week, Day 1 FathersKon and her daughter went to buy a pretty present for Tim.





	It's the most wonderfull time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I really want to do something for the TimKon Week this year, so, here I am(?)
> 
> Important notes: English is not my native language. I do not have a beta, so, probably this thing have a lot of errors. Please let me know if you found one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~!

Eight o’ clock in the morning. Kon normally was sleeping at this dammit hour, but know he is awake, he is carrying a baby, who had a teddy bear in her little and chubby hands. All this thing of Trying To Do A Quality Parenting change him in a really good way, or at least that is what Alfred says to Bruce the last family dinner.

“Hi baby. Please do not wake up daddy. He had a long night. We are going to buy something and later we need to get ready for the dinner Alfred organize tonight.”

With big light and bright blue eyes, the little girl sees her father before laughing joyful.

Kon do a little _shhh_ and gives her a kiss in the forehead.

After they have breakfast, and changes the baby’s diaper, they are ready to go.

Conner already have a Christmas present for Tim, but he knew how hard the hero life is and this idea come to his mind last night. He just hopes Tim likes that.

It is hard to find something open on December 24th, but he's Superboy after all, and he would not rest until he made her husband happy. After many hours, and round the Gotham and Metropolis shopping areas, they found the perfect gift. As he asked the clerk to wrap it up, his phone vibrated. It was Tim.

 

_Conner, someone kidnap our daughter._

_I am going to call the police._

_No, I am going to call Bruce._

That is… not good.

 

**_Hey, babe. I go to my jogging time with her._ **

**_No one kignapping our daughter._ **

**_She is fine._ **

****

After a few minutes, his phone vibrated again.

 

_… I hate the two of you._

 

**_We love you 2._ **

 

“Maybe we should come home, baby.”

The baby just blinks.

When they arrive home, an angry Tim was at the door frame. That is no good, he looks pretty but Kon knows the danger when he sees it. He is not that stupid.

As soon as the little girl saw her other father, she stretched her arms to be carry by him, which Timothy do not hesitate to do. Conner was standing in front of the car door, smiling.

“Conner Kent, this is the last time you do something like this.” 

“Babe… I can explain...”

“Don’t babe me. I was worried. I think something bad happen to our baby.”

Now Conner felt the most horrible person in the world. While it does something good, it does not work as it wished. Carrying a hand to his neck to rub it with discomfort, he directed a glimmer of sadness to the dark-haired one. “I am really sorry, babe.”

Tim was not sure he could resist that look. She knew how stubborn and careless her husband might be sometimes ... but this time the limit had passed. He did not respond, he simply kissed Kon's cheek.

“We need to get ready for dinner.”

Anyway, Conner was sure he could apologize by his gift that night.


End file.
